narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Secret Behind the Stone
"But MaMa, I don't want to go to sleep yet!" The complaints belonged to Takehiko, the quote on quote, 'child' of Sayuri Senju, otherwise known as the Beauty of the Hidden Leaf. "Shh" Sayuri commanded, displaying the intolerance she manifested towards the type of behavior he was exhibiting. "N-No! Mama-" The words of the boy were cut off, as Sayuri's sharingan spun to life. Without another word, the empty corpse of the child fell to the floor with a light thud. The boy once had a life of his own, one that came to an abrupt end when he chose to target Sayuri. Delivering eternal sleep to the boy, Sayuri had been using him for her own sake ever since. Approaching the corpse, which had long since been converted into a metallic puppet, she bent down, collecting it with both her hands. She then proceeded to rip open the it's stomach, upon placing it down on a steel table. The room was composed of nothing but steel, herself included, to some degree. It was where Sayuri had gone when she needed a place to think, though served primarily as her secret laboratory which only a few people had ever seen with their own eyes. Opening up the boy's stomach, Sayuri placed her hand inside, playing with the many mechanisms. She then retrieved her hand, instead using it to weave together a set of hand signs, from which, another technique was born. Replacing her hand within the boy's stomach, she stuck a seal to the side, a parting gift for anyone who stood in her way. Upon her command, the boy's body was now able to detonate, bursting into a powerful explosion, strong enough to destroy an entire forest. She leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss onto the cheek of the metallic puppet. She ran her fingers against his eyelids, concealing his white eyes. She then suddenly vanished, leaving behind a small trail of smoke. She reappeared before a series of steps, a familiar shroud of energy running through her head, resulting in a warm smile to appear on the tip of her soft, pink lips. She slowly began to ascend the steps, ensuring her hair looked the way she wanted it to. Dressed in a sleeveless, tight fitted tank top, the woman's large, melon sized breasts bounced erotically, prying themselves loose with every given step. Her large, plump buttocks bounced at the same rate, competing with the woman's bosoms to see which could cause the most trouble. Inflated like a balloon, it appeared as two bowling balls placed beside one another, complementing the woman's shapely thighs, and completing her curvaceous figure. With the moon light capturing her thick, shapely thighs, which were exposed as a result of her black short shorts, Sayuri pushed open the door. Creeeeeeeeek! The soft sounds of traveling Shinobi sandals echoed through the dark hallways of the Naka Shrine. Sayuri made her way towards the very bottom of the memorial, finding a familiar presence facing the Uchiha stone monument, his backside to her. "Fancy meeting you here." Sayuri stated, slowly approaching the man. Her light-blue eyes took on a dark red persona, with the three tomoe of her sharingan spinning to life. The three tomoe however, continued to spin, forming a unique pattern. The eye acted once again, spinning around in several different directions, leaving the woman's sockets filled with a rippled, purple eye. Sayuri meant no harm towards the man. She instead wanted to show him the new array of toys she had acquired since their last meeting. To be or not to be? That is the question that seemed to waffle in the mind of the figure before the Stone Tablet. The question was just as elusive as the man Raido X who stood before this tabloet with a life altering decision in mind. To be the man who destroys this tablet and erase it's lies that have stained the world long enough, or simply not to be the man who would be chased down to the ends of the earth for destruction of such a timeless artifact. So hard to choose these days. Raido said in his thoughts to his spirit guide Yama Despite this deep decision Raido was far from serious about it. "One of these days I will remember to bring a coin with me and flip on it" heads we brake it tails we destroy it. Raido X said as once again he was still stuck in limbo with this question. Though he would not be alone for too long as he sensed someone standing behind via dukkha, he sensed it before so their was little reason to play the guessing game, but when he turned to answer he saw a new pair of eyes glaring back hi,. "I wouldn't say fancy I am regular customer here around this time of night." Raido turned to the much smaller female and his red Rinnegan met with the purple sclera of her eyes. Seemed she now too possessed the Rinnegan. "Well I see you have been having a lot of fun without me, seems to me you got a whole new outlook on life". Raido said putting emphasis on the word outlook to make sure she understood he was referring to her eyes. By the expression on the man's face, he seemed to have been well aware of Sayuri's arrival for quite sometime. This was to be expected, as he was, none other than nomadic shinobi Raido X. To further emphasize that fact that she had meant no harm, Sayuri bended over, unstrapping her sandals and leaving them before before leaving the wooden portion of the basement. The cement sent a delicate chill through her warm, bare feet, as she approached the overwhelming figure. Behaving as if they had been long term friends, Sayuri acted casually upon reflex. She felt immensely comfortable around this man, for reasons only known to her. Arriving before the rather large piece of stone, planting her palms onto it gently, caressing it as a faithful man would pet his beloved dog. Running her bare hands across the stone, she was introduced to the smooth texture. The stone was very important to the Uchiha Clan, with Sayuri being of no exception. It symbolized what the clan had accomplished through the years. "A regular customer, huh?" Sayuri retorted, a warm smile appearing on her face. Their was something completely different about Sayuri, her voice appeared before calm and gentle, very soft spoken. It was evident, whether he realized it or not, that this man truly made Sayuri a different person. She turned around, leaning her back side against the stone, with her palms resting behind her. She raised a single hand, running it through her luscious brown hair. The woman's rippled purple eyes met with his. "I'm glad you've notice them." She went on, though she knew the significance of the eyes made them all that much more difficult to ignore. Observant of his face, Sayuri could tell this man had been here for quite sometime, questioning himself about something. "Is something bothering you?" "As a matter of fact something is bothering me". Raido said as he rubbed his chin pretending he was stroking hair. Raido always wanted to have a cool goatee but it seemed the hair on his head took over as his mane had grown to the point beyond just wearing out. He had to throw it in a pony tail that gave it a shaggy spiky appearance. "The fact that I missed breakfast this morning has been bothering me all day, I was looking forward to getting my hands on one of those nice bug succulent breakfast sandwiches, but the diner didn't even open this morning. Then to add insult to injury, I come all the way here just to forget that I left my lucky coin in my other pair of pants. Nothing settles a decision like a good game of heads and tails". Raido said as he had that lazy smile on his face. What bothered him was nothing more than trivial matters that basically seemed like a joke as put by Raido, but with him one could never tell. "What brings you by this neck of the woods, had I known I would have guests here I would have tired to clean up a bit". Raido said as his confident smile never left his face, yet again making the situation more entertaining since while he did sense her nearby he didnt actually expect her to come here, much less have interest in the stone tablet. Same way he didn't expect her to have the Rinnegan. Putting two and two together Raido guessed she was here to read the contents but that didnt matter, the tablet was living on borrowed time anyway. "Awhh, you poor thing." She declared, donning a 'puppy dog' like expression. She gently ran her hand against the flesh of his broad, muscular arm, to consult him, and show her sympathy, causing her massive, melon sized breasts to jiggle erotically, which was extremely hard to ignore since the man was looking directly at her. She slowly ran her hand all the way up his arm, going as far as inside the sleeve of his. "Well, I was never able to properly decipher this thing." She admitted, using her other hand to lightly pat the stone she was leaning against. "Over the years I was told that I needed these." She moved her hand from the stone to point once again at her eyes, then using the same hand, ran her hand through her luscious, straight brown hair. "So I thought I'd stop by and get myself a nice little sneak peak before going off to bed." Despite his neutral lifestyle Raido was rather a respectful man and tried not to stare to intently at all the extra movement, but with her being as close as she was its just wasn't possible, he just hoped she would get to upset that he was eyeing them before he looked back up to her eyes and began to refocus on what she said. Sayuri had always been the touchy feely type as far as he knew so he just let it happen assuming it was her being her. "Ah I see trying get in a quick history lesson on just what this means well my class is now in session then. Whoever told you that you needed the Rinnegan to fully read this was telling you the truth. The funny thing about this tablet is everyone who reads it often sees a different view of it, and its quite possible you will to. We may have the same eyes but we both have different views". Raido said as he placed his hands in his pockets and looked back at the tablet, the option to save it for now or destroy still teetered in his mind. "Based on what you have managed to read so far of it's contents. What do you think of this?" Raido asked as he talked with his hands slightly. Noticing the man's swaying eyes examine her breasts, a new sense of hope arrived within Sayuri's subconscious. She moved her arms, folding them beneath her breasts. "Well, my curiously towards the concept behind the Infinite Tsukuyomi has definitely magnified, if anything." Sayuri admitted. "Though it draws concern within myself in the regard that our ancestors would want us strictly follow such a rule... I mean telling us that it would save us? That it's the only way to go about living our lives? That part's just ridiculous." "Mmmhmm So that part stuck out to you, that part catches everyones eye because it is suppose to represent redemption for the Uchiha Clan and function as a way to unite the bloodlines. The Infinite Tsukuyomi is one big party that everyone is invited to and it basically makes everybody one". Raido X said as he conjoined his hands together in a rather comedic fashion. Im all for making dreams reality but that takes it one step further from what has been explained to me. Raido said as he knew in one move he could shred this stone any path would do, or Lava Move, yet he did nothing but look. Rather than simply destroying it he even entertained the idea of taking it. It was smile and could be easily transported since it wasn't but so large. "The tablet is both a message, and a warning all in one it was meant to warn future generations and discourage them from obtaining a certain power, and warn them of going to far with that power what it could lead to". Raido said as he took in a deep breath, "the message is mostly harmless but there are always those who well. Have nothing better to do but drag the world down in their misery and turn smiles into upside down". Raido said as he began to pace back and forth. Gettign everyone caught up in their mess, and we all know how it feels to clean up a mess made by someone else. Raido said as he laughed a bit seeing as how Raido and Sayuri met under a mess she made. "Well, I mean some good things came as a result." Sayuri declared, rising from her current position. She walked in front of Raido, resting both of her palms against his stomach. She drew herself closer, so that her heavy breasts rested against his chest. Depending on the size of his collar, he may have been able to feel the marshmallow softness they provided. She looked up, gazing into his eyes. "I met you." Raido this time around was not as surprised about her contact to him as she drew herself very close to him, any close and tighter and they may have fused. "Hmmmm well you do have a point there, you do know how to have a good time'. Raido nodded as he played it cool, though next time lets try to do it in a neutral area where no one has to clean up after the dancing is done". Raido said as he scratched his head. Though he meant in the literal sense Raido's words could have easily been mistaken for nothing more. The look in Sayuri's eyes may have become harder to read with her Rinnegan active but her actions spoke clearly to him somewhat. Sayuri seemed to favor Raido, he didnt know how how much or even why. However Raido could read vibes and as he paid more attention he noticed more. She gazed into his eyes with a level of intensity. The ripples of her rinnegan, as fearsome as they may have appeared, gleamed under the dim light of the room, provided by the candles and such. She gently lowered her head, caressing his chest ever so gently. She then pulled herself away, approaching the stone tablet. "I'm curious as to how one can acquire the power to cast such a powerful genjutsu. Not that I'' want to do it, by having an additional rinnegan on my forehead, doesn't sound like a bad idea if you ask me." She offered him a warm smile, leaning back against the stone monument. "What do you think of me?" She suddenly asked, a question which had nothing to do with their conversation. You would need to do some serious hunting to obtain that eye, and I don't recommend that, it will lead you down a road I think you would rather enjoy avoiding. It would bring the wrong kind of attention and people to you. Nothing worse than being in a room full of the wrong people. Raido said as he tightened his gloves. Speaking from personal experience of the wrong people big room aspect. Sayuri's next question had little to do with the topic if any at all. Completely left field of everything. However Raido was quick on his feet and even faster with his words. "I think there is a great mystery to you, there is an enticing appeal that goes far beyond the physical attraction you provide. Id be lying if I said I didn't find you attractive, and two things I dont do is lie and sell dreams". Raido said counting on his fingers. "I think there is more to you than meets the eye, but with what the eye does meet it is nice to look at and be around when you are able to be yourself. There is two sides to every coin and and I am no fool, as a shinobi you are put in places that force you to be a cold, detached, and emotionless. There is Sayuri the person and then Sayuri the shinobi. Whether you want to embrace it or not that's what every village tells you about being a shinobi". Raido said to Sayuri as his crimson eyes only seemed to glow brighter. Raido was highly observant, and being an Arihant and sensing dukkha he could sense the souls and dissatisfaction that resonated within them. It was not chakra he sensed bu rather what appeared to be built up karma. Raido answer was smooth and honest yet mysterious Sayuri the person seemed to be calm and happy, and he already seen a portion of Sayuri the shinobi in their first meeting. Raido to avoid more work and problem needed would rather keep Sayuri the person rather than deal with Sayuri the shinobi. Raido broke down and segmented her ability to be two people in one body. Then again Raido himself was not classified as a shinobi. Far as my thoughts go and are concerned when it pertains to you, your good in my book. We met for a reason though now it isn't clear time will tell. Raido said as he folded his arms and then thought on it himself. What made you ask me that? Prior to stepping foot within the Naka Shrine, Sayuri had an huge crush on Raido. After what he had just said, that crush translated into love. She approached the man with a warm smile dancing on her soft, pink lips. Lips that were almost begging to be kissed. "Well, I think your really, really sweet. Behind Raido the warrior, is Raido the gentlemen." She stated, tying her hands behind his neck. She pulled herself close again, so that her breasts pressed against his chest once more. She took control of his hands, lowering them so that they cupped around her thick, bowling ball bottoms. "I was.. just curious." She whispered, in response to his earlier question. She leaned forward slowly, with her eyelids closed, and her soft lips pressing against his. With her lips still in contact with his, there was no more doubt as to how she felt about him. Generating her thoughts and beliefs of that man, she transferred them through his mind, in the form of a kiss. Raido was no dummy and he could now see that Sayuri had some affection for him, he just didn't understand how it happened. Raido knew little about relationships and knew even less about love. Prior to his freedom only thing Raido knew was blood, murder, distrust and lies. Love, affection were a concept lost to him drowned in the puddles of blood he saw himself stand in as kid, as a teen and even as a man. He wasn't raised to love nor taught how to, he knew how to survive and stay ahead of the game, but never how to show affection. With no memory of his parents or anything they taught him he learned by trial and error, and as he went. There was no room for it, compassion back then was weakness and it led to the downfall as even families turned on each in the Devils Playground. However he did accept her gesture. When it was over the first question out of Raido's mouth was simple. Did I do something to deserve that? Her feelings had been displayed before him, and his eyes her now opened to them, but even he in all his intellect didn't understand how it came to be. She smiled, pulling away from him. "Consider it a bit of a 'thank-you' present, or a parting gift, if you will. Had we not fought again, I would've never been able to unlock these eyes of mine." Sayuri admitted, explaining that her own failure at the hands of the man lead to her searching for more power. She gave a gentle pat to his chest, before walking off. Once she reached the doorway, she turned, offering him one last warm smile. She then proceeded to grabbing her sandals, before vanishing instantly, and heading off to bed. "Well then I guess a Your Welcome is in ord- Raido stopped as he noticed she had left. He was basically talking to himself. Funny world we live in where certain actions and decisions play out in the long run. Our world is built on decisions and is followed up by the what ifs of the decisions. The What if I didn't or what if I did something different". Raido said to Yama who surprisingly remained silent throughout this entire situation. Only when it ended did he actually repond. ''Soo Raido if your done with your amazing insight of the world, I would like for you to make a decision on whether or not you will destroy the tablet before I grow grey hairs. Yama said as he seemed to be rather patient with Raido this time around since he was still on time. However before Raido could respond his stomach let lose and inhumane growl that rippled through his body and sounded almost like a roar. This sound let lose a long sigh from the lips of Yama who already knew that once again another trip would end with no decision. "We can come back and do it next time, right now I am STARVING!!". Raido said as he bolted up the steps and made his way outside as the moonlight hit him, he was heading to the only place around here he knew was open.